


A Night For Champions

by Dean_Ambrose4lyfe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Ambrose4lyfe/pseuds/Dean_Ambrose4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's had a hard night at Night of Champions and it takes a certain NXT Diva to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night For Champions

Hi guys Jojo/Seth One shot here based on Night Of Champions

Mr.Money in the Bank Seth Rollins had a disastrous night, his arch enemy Dean Ambrose returned and kicked his fucking ass and John cena stopped the golden opportunity of becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

The young superstar put his briefcase down on the floor before he heard 2 small knocks on the door. He opened it to see little NXT Diva Jojo at the door with a short black dress on “uhm...uh hi Seth i know this is unexpected but.. god this is stupid.”

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist “I don't like my time to be wasted little girl, get your ass in here and tell me what you want.” He said menacingly but with a hint of curiosity.

She walked in before he shut the door firmly “So what did you want?” He said in his normal happy go lucky Seth voice “I saw you looked pretty pissed back there and i was wondering if you needed anything, you know for the guy that trained little ole me.”

Seth smiled at the memory of training little Jojo at NXT for a while before the shield split up and he had more time on his hands.

Seth chuckled deciding to take full advantage of her offer “Yeah how about a neck rub?” She nodded and blushed a little, he decided to play a bit by taking off his black button up shirt, revealing his hard chiseled pecs and abs that had just a hint of hair.

Jojo bit her lip as she imagined rubbing her hands along his chest and stomach.. “Jojo!” She snapped her head up to see him sitting on the couch waiting for her hands “Sorry seth i was thinking about something.”

Jojo dug her hands into the sore flesh of his shoulders and neck “Mmm yeah i bet you were..” He mumbled before lolling his head back.

Seth moaned as she hit a particularly spot “Oh shit Jojo right there.” She took a deep breath at his unintentionally erotic words.

Jojo let her hands drift down to his collarbone, when he brought his hands up to cover hers. She took this as her green light so she leant her head down to gently kiss his neck. He tightened his hands around hers “What are you doing Jojo?” She jumped back “I-i'm sorry seth i just got a little carried away.”

She smoothed her dress as he got up to back her up “jojo I need you to answer me this..” She nodded and he pulled his black pants down to his knees revealing his big cock “Can you handle this?” she whimpered and nodded feverishly.

Seth smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips before she wrapped her hands around his back "Mmmmm Seth fuck me." She said softly. Seth pushed her dress up to her hips and yanked down her damp white lacy boy shorts.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking her collarbone "oh jojo you don't know how much I've wanted to fuck your sweet pussy, after every training session I would think about you in the shower imagining you lathering your sexy body with soap."

She groaned at his words as she held her dress up to her hips while he hoisted her up in the air wrapping her legs around his back "Seth I wanna make you feel better I wanna be yours. Take Me" he lined himself up at her entrance and slid his cock into her tight warmth.

He sighed and dropped his forehead to hers "oh jojo" his legs started to get weak as she bounced up and down on his cock so he dropped her down on the couch, opened her legs wide and thrust back into her "Seth!oh yes don't stop. Ohh yes."

She grabbed 2 handfuls of his hair and yanked hard making him hiss in pain. He smiled pulling her dress down to reveal her small tits "suck on them seth!" He bent down to lick her tiny nipples as he grabbed her other one in his hand.

Jojo was in heaven,she was finally getting to be with her dream guy and it was the best sex she'd ever had "fuck Seth I'm gonna cum, touch me!"

Seth smiled and brought his hand down to her swollen clit, he rubbed faster and faster until she clamped around his hard cock "oh God! Seth!" She arched her body against his as he swelled inside of her releasing his white seed into her hot cunt, filling her to the brim. Seth sighed and lay his head against her bare breast.

Jojo stroked his damp hair "Seth you're crushing me." He laughed and slipped to the side of her and put his hand over her clothed midsection "Seth that was amazing." She kissed him slowly and passionately, when they stopped for air she looked around "I uh need tissues."

He raised his eyebrows "for what?" She looked down toward her mound that was oozing with Seth's cum "oh that looks so good." He rubbed her stomach before reaching behind her grabbing the tissues cleaning her up "thank you baby."

She snuggled up against him and he pulled her into his chest “I don't want this to end” she said rubbing the skin of his abdomen “It doesn't have to baby, i want to be with you.” She got on top of him taking him inside of her wet heat again “I do to.” She closed her eyes ready to enjoy her piece of heaven when Dean Ambrose burst through the door ready to beat seth to a pulp again but he saw Jojo and stopped.

Jojo slid off of him grabbing seth’s shirt covering herself, Seth covered himself with his hands sitting back on the couch calmly “Are you really going to kick my ass while i'm naked?” He questioned and dean left without another word.

Jojo looked at Seth and burst out laughing as he joined her as well “You know he’s scarred for life?” Jojo asked sitting in his lap “Good, maybe he’ll leave me alone for a while.” She kissed his face “I hope so.”

He stuck his hands in the shirt she was wearing and lowered it revealing her beautiful body “Yeah you hope so you nasty little girl.”

**Hope you enjoyed the last part, cuz i did**


End file.
